


for no one else

by FunAndWhimsy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Bernadetta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Felix, Omega Sylvain, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunAndWhimsy/pseuds/FunAndWhimsy
Summary: Sylvain's used to pushy alphas who can't keep their hands to themselves - he's earned himself a reputation, after all. The majority of them can be put off with a polite refusal, most of the rest with a conspicuous display of his mating bite. And for others, well, he has Felix.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	for no one else

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally nothing to do with the fic but: this is set in a post-modified-CF world where Dimitri was back to himself before Gronder, Byleth managed to turn the big battle into peace talks instead, Dimitri voluntarily went into exile with Dedue to Duscur to live his life in peace on a lil flower farm where everything is bathed in golden light and nothing is ever stressful, Edelgard rules the newly-united Fódlan, and Claude is King of Almyra. Sylvain and Felix serve on the council overseeing matters of the Faerghan state, with Bernadetta as Edelgard's representative in their court. But, again, literally none of that matters because this is just porn. 
> 
> What actually matters is for this fic, omegas have vaginas and alphas have penises, so this is your heads-up if that terminology bothers you.
> 
> Also I am coining the phrase "consensual victim blaming" for some brief stuff that goes down near the end so, y'know, if that doesn't sound like your thing, maybe take a pass.

Felix is pacing and scowling, eyebrows drawn tight and mouth in a thin, angry line and hand at the pommel of his sword like he might whip it out and challenge the air itself to a duel. The want to go to him, to charm the smile back on his face or at least annoy a different kind of scowl in its place thrums in Sylvain's veins like his heat, like a need he might die if he doesn't satisfy, and he clenches his fists against it, squares his shoulders, breathes through his mouth so the sourness of Felix's furious scent doesn't hit him quite so hard. Bernadetta likes to let Felix pace it out, to win whatever mental arguments he's having, relive the night as often as he needs in scenes of increasing violence until he's worked it out of his system. There's a part of Sylvain, a part he's starting to understand he might never get rid of and might just need to deal with forever, that hates the idea that anyone, any _alpha_ , would try and tell him how to take care of his Felix, and for that part of him it's doubly annoying that she's _right_ , but there's a better part of him that loves her for knowing. 

"Sylvain," she says, and when he glances over she has her back to him and her hair pulled out of the way to expose the row of buttons down her bodice. She doesn't ask, or insist, or use her commanding alpha voice so he'll go to her before he even thinks about it; she's just giving him a choice. Sylvain looks back at Felix, at the tracks he's wearing in the carpet, and goes to Bernadetta. She smiles over her shoulder at him when he begins to undo her buttons. "Thank you."

"I, uh, tried to put her off," Sylvain says. "People who knew me when I was younger don't always get it."

Bernadetta snorts. "She got it," she says. "She didn't care. And she won't be invited back; I don't know if she would have made all the same choices, if she knew her duchy was on the short list for Edelgard's governance by the people experiments, but it doesn't really matter now."

" _That's_ where I knew her name from," Sylvain says, and Bernadetta laughs, such a sweet sound. He should maybe protest that they can't make political decisions based on how rude someone was at a state dinner, but for one thing that's pretty much always how it's gone and for another Bernie learned politics from Hubert and Edelgard and he's not actually sure she knows how ruthless she can be. It's pretty tame, by “engulf the continent in a war that spans half a decade” standards. 

"Do you want me to scent you?" Bernie asks, a nicer way of telling Sylvain he reeks like rival alpha. "I can, but I think it might make Felix feel better if he's the one to take care of you."

"If it's bothering you, go ahead," Sylvain says. Between Felix's upset and Bernie clearly trying as hard as she can to radiate calm and happy, Sylvain can't really smell it on himself at all, and his hands brushing against Bernie's skin as he moves on to unlace her corset is doing a lot to erase the feeling of the Duchess' unwelcome hands on him.

"I'm asking if it's bothering you."

"I'm okay," he says, and she hums happily as he pulls the last of the lacing loose and reveals the whole expanse of her back to press his hands against. Bernie was pretty touch-starved when they started this, and as angry as he still gets thinking about all the things that happened to her before she had him and Felix, Sylvain won't pretend he doesn't like that her craving his touch all the time meant he got her so used to how handsy he can be she's just as bad now.

Sylvain glances back at Felix, still pacing, and when he turns back Bernadetta's watching him in the mirror. She smiles when he catches her eye, so sweet and approving it makes Sylvain want to crawl for her just to make her happy. If that kind of thing made her happy.

"Good boy," she says, and he butts his forehead against the back of her head just so she won't make fun of how goofy his grin is. Then, just because he can, he slides his hands around to her front and cups her tits in his hand, because she's mostly naked and he loves her tits more than he loves most things. She laughs, and tips her head back against him, exposing her neck so he can smell how her mood starts to shift as he fondles her.

"Are you _serious_?" Felix asks; at least he's stopped pacing.

"Bernie needs to re-stake her claim," Sylvain says, very sincerely, as he pinches and rolls one of her pretty nipples between his rough fingers. Goddess, touching her feels good.

"She does not," Felix says, so sharply Sylvain actually lets go of Bernie's tits to turn around and look at him, arms crossed, brow drawn in tight and angry, hip tilted a little. "You have her mating bite, her claim is fine."

"Oh, I don't know," Sylvain says, as casually as he can, and crosses the room to sling his arm over Felix's shoulder. "Obviously not, if other alphas think they can touch me."

Felix swats his hand away and Sylvain takes a second to check the look on his face, to glance back at Bernadetta and check the look on hers, to make sure this isn't one of the times he's the kind of genuinely upset that can't be teased or fucked away. Felix's mouth is twitching at the corners a little, like he's trying not to be charmed, and Bernadetta's doing the kind of watching them where she knows it's about to get so she's pretending not to look but using the mirror to keep an eye on things, so it's fine. Sylvain throws his arm over Felix's shoulders again and Felix rolls his eyes.

"An alpha who thought her claim was threatened wouldn't have been making nice on the other side of the room," Felix says.

"True," Sylvain says, and leans into nuzzle against Felix's scent gland so Felix has to tip his head away to make room, like he always does, like he always will. "You were right there, though."

"You stink," Felix says, instead of bothering to argue or admitting that he was hovering by Sylvain's side all night because he does feel threatened, because he's a possessive little asshole whose bites don't _last_ the way an alpha's do. He ducks out from under Sylvain's arm and reaches up to rub his wrist over Sylvain's scent gland, almost the same way the Duchess had earlier but different, because it's Felix. And because he isn't pretending to be casual about it, like he's just trying to point out a friend somewhere over Sylvain's shoulder, he's intent and focused and he's fixing the problem because he _loves_ Sylvain. 

"Better?" Sylvain asks, lets the teasing edge drop from his voice, and Felix smiles a little at the sincerity, like he always does.

"Almost," he says. "Your clothes stink like her, too."

Sylvain laughs and strips as quickly as he can without falling over, tossing his clothes in a far corner and watching both Felix and Bernie watch him because they can't ever resist and he _loves_ that. Felix nods, and jerks his chin towards the bed in a silent command Sylvain would usually make fun of him for, and crosses the room to Bernadetta. Sylvain almost bashes his shin on the bed watching them, watching Felix lean over and murmur in Bernie's ear and the slow smile spread over her face while her cheeks go a little pink, because whenever the two of them have to _plan_ things usually go really, really well for him. But he manages to avoid injury, and kneel in the middle of the bed, and wait patiently for them to stop scheming. Or for Bernadetta to reach up and pull Felix down into a slow, wet, filthy kiss, at which point patience stops being a thing and Sylvain reaches down to run his fingers over his cunt as he gets wet for them, the two hottest people ever to exist. Felix straightens up with his cheeks red and his eyes a little glassy, and rolls his eyes when he sees Sylvain playing with himself; Bernadetta leaves her mirror and sits in the chair across from the bed, the one with the good view. 

"Not going to join us?" Sylvain asks, not sure if he's disappointed or not. He's a little anxious, on edge, and no one settles him like Bernadetta, but he's also a little bit lust-drunk on how good Felix smells when he's angry and possessive and Felix always reigns himself in a little when it's all three of them and he isn't pretending he's the alpha. Bernadetta just leans back, spreads her legs, puts her gorgeous little body on display for him so Sylvain knows exactly what he isn't getting tonight, and smiles.

"Someone doesn't want to share you," she says, and the words are barely out of her mouth when a hand tangles in Sylvain's hair and yanks his head back, hard. 

"Ow," he says, but Felix just snorts.

"That doesn't hurt," Felix says, then uses his grip on Sylvain's hair as leverage so he can climb into the bed, which does actually hurt but Sylvain doesn't bother complaining because it gets him Felix pressed up against his back. Sylvain sighs and leans into him, tilts his head as much as he can in Felix's tight grip to expose his throat. Felix presses a kiss to his scent gland, surprisingly gentle, and then bites down hard over the scar from Bernadetta's mating bite. It's as good as it always is - better, with Sylvain this eager to be claimed - and Sylvain groans at the shock to his system, the heat pulsing between his legs. It hurts, even over the scar tissue, and Felix makes _sure_ it hurts, worrying his teeth like a part of him wants to tear Sylvain's throat out, and Sylvain has to fight not to squirm away even though he wants it. 

"That's it," Bernie says, and Sylvain doesn't know which one of them she's praising but his body doesn't care, perks up like it always does when he pleases her. He can feel Felix shiver where they're pressed together, as easy for it as Sylvain is; Sylvain could make fun of him for it but he doesn't want Felix to stop biting. 

As sensitive as Sylvain is he can feel the skin break, blood pulsing from the wound like slick dripping from his cunt as he clenches up around nothing, already desperate for it. Felix groans, rocking his hips against Sylvain's a little, and pulls back to kiss Sylvain's neck again, messy with spit and blood. He's so gross but Sylvain loves every second of his attention.

"Gonna fuck me? Give me that big knot?" Sylvain asks, rocking his hips back to rub against Felix's strap, only to find he isn't wearing it. Felix pushes him down onto the bed headfirst, so Sylvain's basically presenting for him, one of his favorite places to be. He wiggles his ass a little, arches his back, spreads his legs to really show off because he knows Felix loves to look at him and hates when Sylvain makes a big deal out of it. Sure enough, he smacks Sylvain's ass a couple times in quick succession, just hard enough to sting and not the bruising kind of spanking Felix is really capable of.

"I don't need a knot to satisfy you," Felix says, running his thumb over Sylvain's cunt and making him shiver a little. Goddess, he's so slick already, there's barely any friction even though Felix has some truly wonderful callouses on his thumb from too much training all the time. Sylvain could argue, work him up more, but his touch feels so nice and Sylvain wants him so badly so he just whines and tilts his hips, pushes into it, tries to coax Felix into more without pushing. 

Felix takes his hand away entirely, because he's terrible, and grabs Sylvain's hips to flip him onto his back. Sylvain just about purrs when he hits the bed, loves so much when Felix gets all brute strength on him, and loves even more that now he gets to _look_ at Felix, his face all stormclouds but his eyes bright with want and his cheeks the kind of pink they get when he's really, really turned on. Sylvain makes a big show of looking him up and down, from his fancy updo that's starting to fall apart to the lean muscle of his arms and chest to the flush of his cunt between his legs and the shine on his thighs, and Felix gets even pinker. Fucking gorgeous.

"Prove it," Sylvain says, and spreads his legs wide, already worked up enough just the cool air on his cunt is enough to make him sigh. He just can't resist egging Felix on, even when Felix is already in this kind of mood. But Felix loves being egged on, so it's all just part of why they work so well together. Or at least they do when there's a calming influence in the mix, like Bernie. Sylvain turns his head to look at her, the heat in her eyes and her pretty little alpha cock so hard for him, but he only gets a moment to admire before Felix grips his chin and forcibly pulls Sylvain's attention back.

"Stop looking at her," Felix says. "You're mine right now."

Felix is the only non-alpha who's ever made Sylvain feel like _this_ when he gets possessive, that same shiver up his spine and urge to submit he gets from that special alpha voice, and Sylvain kind of wants to push for more of it but also he's been ready for what feels like hours and he doesn't need anything else to distract Felix from touching him already. So he tips his head back as much as he can in Felix's grip, lowers his eyelids, goes loose and pliant and purrs a little so Felix knows how much Sylvain wants him. 

"Oh, you sweet thing," Bernadetta says, and it almost physically hurts not to look at her, acknowledge the praise, but he's being good for Felix right now and he knows she won't mind. Felix squeezes Sylvain's jaw a little, not enough to hurt but enough for Sylvain to think about how good it is when Felix is in the mood to hurt him, and trails his other hand down Sylvain's chest with a light, almost tickling, touch, following the trail of hair down until he's almost, almost where Sylvain wants him. Sylvain tries to keep his hips still but he pushes up into the touch a little before he can help it, so eager.

"Not until I say so," Felix says, and leans in to kiss him, rough and intense and perfect. He loosens his grip on Sylvain's jaw, just suggesting he stay in place now, and slips his other hand down between Sylvain's legs to trace over his cunt, fingers sliding in the wetness as Sylvain whines into his mouth. Felix doesn't play with him for long, just enough to get Sylvain's hips twitching before he pushes two of his slim fingers into Sylvain's needy hole. Sylvain groans, as close to a _yes_ as he can get with Felix biting his lower lip, and stops trying to control himself, lets his hips move as Felix starts fucking him in a slow, steady rhythm.

It's almost more of a tease than Felix not fucking him at all, two fingers not much of a stretch and the slow, slow pace just enough to start the fire going low in Sylvain's gut but not enough to let it go anywhere. It doesn't matter, not as good as it feels, not as much as Sylvain loves Felix touching him, loves being Felix's, loves how good Felix is at getting exactly the reaction he wants. Felix kisses and nips at his neck, sweet little shocks of...not quite pain, but something like it, sparks popping against the backdrop of warm, rolling pleasure. 

Felix adds another finger and speeds up, twisting and curling his fingers so every thrust feels different but all equally good. Felix is usually pretty happy to strap up and knot him but even as much as Sylvain's body craves that it's never as good as when it's just him, Felix and nothing else taking Sylvain apart better than - almost - anyone else can. Sylvain just feels so fucking _good_ all he can do is moan and sigh and enjoy it, let it spread from his cunt all the way to his fingers and toes. 

"Felix," he says, voice coming low and rough, and Felix bites at his ear before sitting up on his knees. Sylvain pouts at the loss but it gives Felix a better angle, more leverage, and Sylvain can't even manage to keep his eyes open anymore. He keeps clenching up around Felix's fingers, trying to draw him in deeper and deeper, because shit, he needs a knot _so bad_ and no one's giving it to him. Felix's fingers feel so fucking good, long and clever and wielded by a man who knows Sylvain's body way, way too well but they're not quite - ah. Felix curves his fingers and presses, there, _there_ , strokes Sylvain's sweet spot in an unrelenting assault that has heat and pressure building up so quickly Sylvain almost bucks him off writhing against it.

"Fuck," Sylvain says, surprised the word actually comes out, and flails his arm around trying to find something, anything to hold on to so he can brace himself. Bernadetta catches his hand and holds him, lets him squeeze hard enough it must hurt like crazy as Felix drives him closer and closer to - shit - 

Felix stops. Felix _stops_ , with Sylvain so close to the edge his head is spinning, and pulls his stupid perfect fingers out to leave Sylvain feeling emptier than he's ever been. At least that doesn't last long before he goes back to just slowly fucking Sylvain with his stupid perfect fingers, but it's long enough for Sylvain to come down, for the orgasm that was so close to fall out of reach. Sylvain's cunt is so wet he swears there's actual splashing noises as Felix thrusts his fingers in deep, so sensitive he thinks if Felix just breathed on his clit he'd come so hard it'd make them _both_ cry. But Felix doesn't, so Sylvain doesn't, just throws his head back and groans his frustration as he rocks his hips into the new, easier rhythm Felix is setting.

"Good boy," Bernie coos, and Sylvain shivers at the way her praise makes him feel, like a little lightning bolt to the base of his neck, and curses when Felix falters because he isn't exactly immune to her sweetness, either. It's just a momentary hitch, though, before he goes back to taking Sylvain apart with a nice, steady fuck that stokes the fire in him higher and higher. Sylvain hates to see Felix upset but fuck does he love when Felix gets like _this_ , all his focus and determination turned to the very important task of fucking Sylvain until he can't see straight. Sylvain rolls his hips, showing off a little for him, for Bernadetta, and it seems to just make Felix fuck him harder, try to get him out of his head so he stops being so _Sylvain_ about it.

Perfect. Felix leans in, braces one hand on the bed so he has more leverage to thrust in deep, hard, almost good enough to make Sylvain forget it's just fingers and not a cock. He smells good, smells so fucking good, still tinged with all his fury from earlier but muskier, dirtier, more turned on by the second, because that's what Sylvain does to him, for him. Bernie settles him, fucks him into a boneless, purring mess, but Sylvain lights him on fire and then fans the flames, and then gets to enjoy the burn. Felix twists and curves his fingers and ah, finds it again, pushes his fingers almost too hard against that rough little spot like there's nothing he wants more than to make Sylvain squirt. This time, when Felix stops again, Sylvain whines, higher and thinner than he'd maybe like, his eyes actually tearing up a little at the intensity of the loss.

"Poor thing," Bernadetta says, and Sylvain barely manages to turn his head and look at her, stroking her pretty cock because Felix isn't the only one here who gets off on seeing him frustrated. He pouts, and whines again, whines for his alpha to come make it better and that's a mistake.

"No," Felix says, and slaps Sylvain's cunt with a wet thwack that hurts like crazy except Sylvain's body can't process it as anything but pleasure and it just makes him throb. "You don't need her."

Sylvain clenches up around nothing because he does, actually, need her, needs her knot more than he's ever needed anything in his life; Felix slaps him again and ooh, okay, maybe that's what Sylvain needs more than anything. Felix is so good at this, like he's so good at anything he cares enough about, so good at playing Sylvain's body until it only does what Felix wants, no more or less. 

"I need you," Sylvain says, and Felix scowls because he knows Sylvain well enough to know Sylvain's just saying it because he thinks Felix is going to let him come, but he does push three of his clever, talented fingers back into Sylvain's slick cunt and that's enough for right now. He builds back up to his perfect, punishing rhythm right away, doesn't give Sylvain any time to adjust, Sylvain rolls his head against the pillow at the rush of pleasure, arches his back so he can grind down on Felix's fingers, not to show off this time but to get more, shit, please. Nobody fucks him like Felix and even when he isn't already desperate to be claimed like he is tonight it gets him out of his head like nothing else. Sylvain throws his arms over his head so he can brace against the headboard, really fuck himself on Felix's curving, twisting, calloused fingers, and he distantly registers Bernadetta murmuring her approval but it doesn't light him up the way it usually does. Maybe that's just because he's already been pushed as far as he can go, already feels as good as he possibly can, because there's no room left in his body for anything but the way Felix makes him feel.

He's almost expecting it this time when Felix stops but that doesn't keep him from sobbing Felix's name, from chasing Felix's fingers with his hips as they leave him empty again. Sylvain's fingers and toes are tingling, his cunt _hurts_ it's so sensitive, and he can't really smell himself but he knows he must be stinking up the room, the wing, the whole palace with his need. He hopes somewhere the Duchess of whatever the fuck can smell him so she knows exactly what she can't have and exactly how much he'll give up for the right person.

"Almost there," Felix says, and it doesn't make sense but Sylvain smiles at him anyway just because he likes the sound of Felix's voice and how good Felix looks with his hair a mess and his cheeks red and his eyes bright with want. Felix runs his hands up Sylvain's thighs, over his stomach, up to his chest, and then rakes his blunt nails all the way down to Sylvain's hips so Sylvain almost flies off the bed at the shock of sensation. "Look at you."

Sylvain tries to smirk but his whole body's buzzing now, every single nerve ending firing all at once because he's so overstimulated every little thing feels like _everything_ and he's pretty sure he doesn't manage it. He can hear Bernadetta jerking off faster, harder now, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he should care that his alpha's getting herself off alone, that she's going to come without knotting and how unfair that is, but it can't quite get through the fog of arousal. Nothing matters but Felix.

"Next time," Felix says, and he gives Sylvain his fingers again, four this time, just enough stretch to calm Sylvain's need to be stuffed full, "I'll take you like this in front of everyone." 

"Fuck," Sylvain says, because the only way he can manage not to come just from Felix's growl and the image of Felix taking him right on the banquet hall floor is to curse. "Yeah?"

"Our alpha might be too polite to remind everyone who you belong to, but I'm not. Next time you let someone touch you like that I'll put you on your back so fast you won't know what hit you."

Sylvain jerks and bucks like he's been hit with Thoron, shame and want and need all tearing through him and leaving nothing behind. Bernadetta's so good, so sweet, the perfect alpha, and she won't ever punish Sylvain for things that aren't his fault but Felix _understands_. Felix knows how fucked up Sylvain's head is and how hard it is for him to get over things and nobody dishes out punishment like Felix. Sylvain whines and arches his back, grips the headboard so tightly his knuckles go white, and takes it, takes everything Felix thinks he deserves.

"Please," Sylvain says, even though it takes every last bit of brainpower he has to make just the one syllable come out right.

"Slut," Felix says, but he doesn't stop so he can say anything he wants to. Sylvain can feel his orgasm coming from miles away, building up in his fingertips and toes and the ends of his hair and rolling over him to meet in the middle, so intense it might kill him and entirely unstoppable. Or - mostly unstoppable, because it doesn't quite hit all the way, and Sylvain is stuck in the last half-second before a storm hits, all anticipation and built pressure and no release. "Come on, show me who you belong to."

Another clever curl of Felix's fingers and Sylvain goes hurtling over the edge, almost screaming from the intensity. It almost hurts more than it feels good, but only for the moment between when he comes and his body fully lets go in a great rush, his come splashing over Felix's hand and arm, gushing like a broken water pump. And for once Felix doesn't stop, doesn't let up, stays with Sylvain through it until he's a wrung out, gasping mess, until he's sure there's no fluid left anywhere in his body, until it starts to hurt. He only pulls away when Sylvain whimpers, and even then Sylvain weakly clenches up trying to keep him inside, so unused to coming without a knot. Sylvain lies there, trying to catch his breath, to regain feeling in his limbs, to bring his vision back into focus, and thinks, in his stupor, about sending the offending Duchess some kind of thank-you gift.

"Goddess," Felix says, and Sylvain doesn't even have the energy to smirk about it but it wouldn't matter anyway because Felix is clambering over him almost before he's finished speaking, settling with his knees in Sylvain's armpits to lower his cunt over Sylvain's mouth. Sylvain's clumsy and fuzzy-headed but he can smell how close Felix is and can manage enough to stick his tongue out for Felix to grind against. His clit is fat and hard, so sensitive Felix groans out a long, shuddering _guh_ and Sylvain can hear the headboard creak where he's gripping it too tightly. Sylvain tries to get his shit together enough to stiffen his tongue, or wrap his lips around that delicious clit and suck on him, anything, but his whole body is clumsy, slow to respond.

It doesn't seem to make much of a difference. Felix is dripping wet, strong thighs shaking, and there's no rhythm or finesse to his movements, he's just gracelessly humping Sylvain's face. It's so hot, so impossibly hot, and it never, ever gets less good to be able to do this to Felix. even if this time he didn't exactly _do_ anything. Somewhere, distantly, Sylvain is aware of Bernadetta crying out, and the barest hint of alpha satisfaction breaks through the thick, heady scent of Felix all around him, and he's far enough gone all he can think of is how good she looks when she comes and not how as her omega it's his duty to be the one getting her off. Felix isn't far behind her; he bears down and curses, and the muscles in his thighs tense and flex, and his come gets thicker and richer on Sylvain's tongue until he could drown in it. Goddess, if he had his way Sylvain could spend forever right here, just like this, lust-drunk and stupid and serving his Felix.

Unfortunately it's only a few moments before Felix lifts off of him and collapses to his side, head down near Sylvain's feet, panting like he's just run laps around the palace grounds. The air is so thick with sweat and sex it feels more like Brigid than Fhirdiad, and Sylvain lazily turns his head to the side to look at Bernadetta, sprawled in her chair, one hand wrapped around her knot and squeezing to milk the last of her come out. If Sylvain had the energy he'd crawl over and lick her clean, but the best he can manage is a sleepy smile.

"Gorgeous," he says, and she blushes because Bernadetta can still blush after getting a live sex show. "C'mere."

"If I get in that bed, none of us will clean up," she says, "and you've ruined the sheets."

"Don't care," Sylvain says; Felix kicks him in the head, a gentle, affectionate kind of kick. "Wasn't my fault."

"I know," she says, and stands up on legs that are just a little shaky. Sylvain pouts when she crosses the room instead of joining them in bed, but it's always nice to watch her walk around naked, all scars and secret muscles and the cutest ass in the whole of Fódlan. Bernadetta pushes open a set of ornate doors and gestures vaguely to the second bedroom in their suite; the nice thing about political unions, Sylvain supposes, is palaces are all built with too many bedrooms because no one's supposed to like each other enough to share a room. 

"Felix," Sylvain says, and gets kicked in the head again for his trouble. "Carry me."

Felix just grunts and rolls out of bed, which is pretty impressive given how hard he just knocked himself out coming all over Sylvain's face. Sylvain sighs and stretches, pleasant aches already beginning to set in as the buzz fades away, and has almost talked himself into trying to stand up on legs he's not sure are ready to hold him when Felix's hands appear in front of his face.

"Come on," he says, and when Sylvain takes his hands he pulls, helps Sylvain up and only rolls his eyes a little at how dramatically Sylvain groans. He even wraps his arm around Sylvain's waist and steadies him while they walk; it's not the softest Felix ever gets, that's only for Bernie, but it's still nice, still makes Sylvain's heart flip over in his chest a few times. Bernadetta's already pulled down the covers by the time they make it to the other room, and she hands Felix a damp cloth so he can wipe himself down, takes one herself for Sylvain. Her touch is soft and shivery on Sylvain's still-sensitive skin, and she laughs so sweetly when he can't help but whine his heart does a few more complicated maneuvers. Sylvain's never allowed to be in the middle, because he kicks in his sleep, but tonight they slip into bed on either side of him without a word of complaint. 

As Sylvain drifts off to sleep between them, exhausted, sated, and happier than he ever thought possible, he finds himself thinking once more about the complex etiquette involved in sending a certain pushy, handsy alpha a nice gift and his heartfelt thanks.


End file.
